bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 5 Towers
__TOC__ Tier 5 Towers: Dart Monkey: 5/x - Penetrator - $2100 Description: The juggernaught ball now has numerous Small spikes capable of crushing AD! Affect: On hit: Reduces the target's AD by 5 Increases popping power by an additional 150 pops x/5 - Super Monkey Stalker Club - $4950 Description: The fan club turns into a stalker club and now up to 10 dart monkeys will mimic another super monkey. (3rd tier max) Affect: On use of activated ability, up to 10 dart monkeys will mimic another super monkey (Third tier limit, 4 and 5th tier will become 3rd tier, multiple monkeys can mimic a single super monkey. If no super monkeys are active they'll turn into normal 0-0 super monkeys) Cooldown: 55 Seconds Tack Shooter: 5/x - Solar Flare - $3750 Description: Changes the fire to Solar energy, burning bloons at unimaginable temperatures Affect: Doubles the pop cap and increases the layers per shot to two, also increases the attacking rate by 10% x/5 - BladeStorm - $3200 Description: Shower the map with four times as many blades Description: Increases the amount of blades shot during the blade maelstrom ability to 8 Cooldown: 20 Seconds Sniper Monkey: 5/x - Lock-Down - $21,000 Description: The Sniper monkey can now preform collaterals and hit up to three MOAB-Class bloons at once Affect: The sniper monkey can now hit up to three bloons per shot x/5 - Air Support - $12,000 Description: In addition to calling in a support drop, The sniper monkey can now call-in temporary air support Affect: New ability: Air-Support, the ability spawns two 4-2 Apache Dart Ships in pursuit and one 4-2 Spectre in O for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 120 Seconds Ninja Monkey 5/x - Bloonjitsu Legend - $3250 Description: Bloonjitsu Mastery allows the Ninja to throw 10 shurikens at once with a flash bomb every second throw Affect: The Ninja throws 10 shurikens at once with a flash bomb every second throw x/5 - Sabotage Leader - $6250 Description: Bloons sent during a Sabotage leader sabotage not only have half speed, but also have half health. Attacking bloons also do 50% less damage and fire 50% slower Affect: Bloons spawned during a Sabotage leader sabotage not only have half speed, but also have half health. Attacking bloons also do 50% less damage and fire 50% slower Cooldown: 60 seconds Cannon: 5/x - Mini-Bombs - $3500 Description: Cluster bomb bombs now explode into four miniature bombs Affect: Cluster bomb bombs now explode into four miniature bombs x/5 - MOAB Assassin Replicator - $19,500 Description: The MOAB Assassin ability is replicated, to the point where up to 10 Cannon towers on the screen spawns a MOAB Assassin on use Affect: The tower looses it's MOAB Assassin ability, but instead gets a MOAB Assassination Replicator ability, up to 10 cannons spawn a MOAB assassin on use Cooldown: 50 Seconds Boomeranger: 5/x - Physic Throw - $12,120 Description: Glaives now latch onto bloons and deal damage before ricocheting Affect: Glaives now latch on to bloons/blimps and hurt them twenty times per second for a maximum of 1000 damage over time. Once a bloon/blimp is popped it will ricochet to another. Bloons/Blimped affected by this have attack speeds reduced by 75%. x/5 - After Burner - $4500 Description: After-Burners allow for the Robotic arm to throw two boomerangs at once Affect: Boomeranger now fires two boomerangs at once, additionally bloons are on fire for 1 second after being hit Ice Monkey: 5/x - Living Frost - $6500 Description: The ice gains numerous body functions to make it living, resulting in it growing onto MOAB Class Bloons Affect: Any MOAB Class bloons within the radius of the tower slowly grows ice on it, slowing it down in phases from 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, %60 Stronger bloons take longer to freeze (SecondsToAddFreezeLayer = (Health x Speed(B/s) ÷ 70) ÷ #OfLivingFrostsAffectedBy) x/5 - Latching ice - $2700 Description: Iceshards grow jagged edges, making them rougher against rubber and stick into Fabric, slowing down MOAB Class bloons Affect: Any ice shards which hit a MOAB class bloon add 2/10th of a Frost layer, when a MOAB class bloon is hit by snap-freeze it gains a full Frost Layer. Frost layers build up into freeze layers. All ice shards gain +1 pierce. Freeze layer phases are as follows: 10%, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, %60 Stronger bloons take more FrostLayers to freeze (FrostNeededToAddFreezeLayer = Health x Speed(B/s) ÷ 80) Absolute Zero now applies a freeze layer to all Moab-Class Bloons Glue Gunner: 5/x - High Pressure Hose - $4500 Description: The Glue Gun's pressure is tuned up, giving it the power to slip through immunities and AD, melting the AD itself! Affect: Bloon Liquifier can target any bloon and reduce its AD by 0.2 every time it hits. Can hit moab class bloons but wont glue them and instead reduces AD by 10 per hit x/5 - Mega Splatter - $6300 Description: Glue hose pressure is grealty increased, so much it can create glue splatters twice as big! Enough to glue MOAB Class bloons Affect: Glue splatter now affects 18 bloons and can glue up to a single MOAB Class bloon per shot. Glue slows down Moab class bloons Monkey Engineer: 5/x - Monkey Mech - $23500 Description: The super powerful monkey mech comes fully loaded with every poptastic weapon there is Affect: The Monkey engineer enters a Mech Suit, it gains quad chain-guns, Hexa missiles (As like the Apache dart ship, Hexa missiles also do pop two layers each) and Two laser cannons for arms. Sentry deployment rate is cut to a fifth but each sentry does two layers each pop and has x2.5 firing speed. (sentry change is so that sentries take up less space into late-game) x/5 - Over Heater - $65000 Description: Over Heat a tower, ridiculously increasing its popping power Affect: Overclock turns into Over Heat, Tower's popping power is increased to %500 of its current rate, firing speed is increased by %350, Layers per pop is increased by %650. (Any bloons hit by Over Heating Tower set bloons on fire, yes; an ice tower can set bloons on fire; sentries get the same change as 5/x)Category:Towers